A money clip is a useful and well known accessory for carrying paper money. The use of a money clip allows folded bills to be carried in an organized way in a pocket or within a larger container such as a pouch, purse, briefcase or suitcase. Well known are the diverse articles which for convenience, utility, or aesthetic appeal have been combined with the money clip. Such articles include the penknife and nail file.
The electronic calculator has become a common personal articles as it has become more affordable and smaller in size. Calculators are known in a variety of sizes and have been incorporated into such common items as ball point pens, clipboards, watches and rulers. One of the most common forms for the electronic calculator is the "credit-card" calculator, so called for it's resemblance in size, to an ordinary credit card.
A small calculator is easily lost or damaged. A thin calculator, while it is convenient to carry, is easily bent. In addition, where a calculator is carried with other articles such as keys or coins it is easily marred or scratched.
The need exists then, for a small electronic calculator which is resistant to abuse. A need also exists for a small calculator which may be carried in a pocket, purse or briefcase and yet be located conveniently and quickly.